


A Welcomed Visit

by disintegrey



Series: The Adventures of Dad & Papa [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Dad Connor, Dad Markus, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, OC Baby - Freeform, Parent Connor, Parent Markus, Rk1k baby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disintegrey/pseuds/disintegrey
Summary: The family of three are going to visit their dad figures.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: The Adventures of Dad & Papa [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1157189
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	A Welcomed Visit

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER YEAR, ANOTHER POST. Eventhough the game ended ages ago, I still love this ship. It still has a special place in my heart. Also this post may be waaayyy dated but life has been so busy. I graduated and got my degree and a month later start working + side projects. It's been hectic but I will try my best to post. This ship is still special to me and I have more ideas to write so I hope to be able to post another one :)

“Ah-da!” Connor turned from the mirror to see his son lifted in the air, arms reaching out to him, and chuckled. “Yes, Cole?” he asked the toddler while unbuttoning his shirt. 

_ “Daddy, why do you take so long to get ready? Papa is bored waiting.”  _ The voice pretending to be his son said while Cole was animatedly moved around like a puppet in the air. He was supposedly hiding the figure behind him. He didn’t seem to mind as he was giggling to himself. Connor laughed with him and sighed in defeat. Maybe he was overthinking his attire.

The family of three were going to visit Hank and Conan. Hank has been hinting Connor and Markus to come visit him a few times but both androids have been caught up with their respective work that finding time for themselves seemed to be a challenge. There has been a rise in crime against androids. To think that the revolution would open the eyes of the humans that androids are peaceful and is open to coexist instead of being enslaved. These past few weeks, the precinct was busy with officers coming and going accompanying protesters or people that were reported to be harassing androids in public.

Connor and Hank were involved as they investigated homicides involving androids. One of the cases was android body parts were scattered around Detroit as clues taunted by the culprit. After a good cat and mouse chase, the culprit was apprehended and questioned. When interrogated, the culprit, a man in his late 30 's, admitted to the crime with jealousy as the motive. Hank had to be restrained by Connor from throwing a chair to the culprit.  _ He deserved a chair to his smug face for making us chase clues like idiots because he lost a girl to an android,  _ as Hank explained with no chairs in the vicinity.

“Well tell Papa that rather than talking via our son like a puppet, I would appreciate it if he helped me. Can you tell him that for me, little one?”, Connor lightly pinched Cole’s nose and the toddler tried reaching for his hand which was ruffling his hair. 

The puppeteer, Markus, turned Cole to face him and repeated the words in the same baby-like voice.  _ His lover can be so playful at times _ , Connor thought. Not that he minded that is. He was the only one that could witness this side of him and for that he is forever thankful. Cole laughed at his Papa’s antics. 

“Why didn’t you say so, love? We could have been done with this ages ago.” He playfully whined and positioned his son on his hip. The brown-eyed android placed a hand on his hip and gave him a look. “Casual attire isn’t something I’m used to yet,'' he retorted.

“Love, we’re only visiting Hank and your brother. I’m sure they wouldn’t mind what you wear but there’s no need to wear something formal.” 

“Yes, but then-“

“Then, we will visit Carl. You don’t have to go the extra mile for my dad, love. He’s always seen you as his own son” Markus gently caressing Connor’s cheek. Connor leaned on the touch and exhaled a long sigh before saying, “Okay”.

After visiting the lieutenant, they planned to visit Carl's grave. The weather was fine and Cole was almost one year old. Markus thought it would be a great idea to visit both of their dads. Connor supported the idea and that was how their day was planned. 

Markus gave him a sweet smile and kissed his lips to Connor gladly receiving. “If it makes you feel any better, you can wear one of my sweaters with your button down shirt. You are given the honor of choosing whichever you wish to wear”, the heterochromic android teased. Connor chuckled and nodded. Not before returning a chaste kiss on his lover’s lips.

“I love you, Markus.”

“I love you too, Connor. 

“Pah!” 

The third voice made both androids look at their son to see him sucking on his fingers. Markus ruffled Cole’s curls and gave a kiss on his head. “Now we finally have progress, Cole! Daddy took Papa’s bait and we can finally visit grandpa Hank and uncle Conan! We are victorious!”, Markus exclaimed, hoisting Cole in the air and doing a little spin. Connor could only shake his head in amusement at his family’s antics. Connor also felt the achievement celebrated by his lover as he gets to wear Markus’ sweater. He loves wearing any clothes that Markus owns, a small part of him emulating feeling comfort and warmth whenever he wears them. 

He sighed in content then opened the drawer to Markus’ sweater collection and chose his favourite. A dark navy blue sweater. Connor loved the color blue and all the shades that came with it. Maybe it was due to a certain android’s eye. Who knows. One last look in the mirror and he was ready to go. 

  * & -



The sound of Sumo barking could be heard as they stepped out of the automated taxi. The front porch looking less  _ dead  _ which was maybe due to Conan’s insisting for Hank to clean up. The android may be blunt but his intentions are good. His way of showing he cares might be perceived differently by most but those that know him appreciate it. Connor was the one who  _ insisted  _ that Conan take care of Hank since he doesn’t live with him anymore. Hearing Hank complaining about Conan and his strict diet plans at the precinct warms his circuits as he knows Hank appreciates it deep down. 

Cole’s eyes darted around the exterior of Hank’s house, looking for the source of the sound. When Hank opened the front door, a large Saint Bernard ran down the steps to meet their guests. Pre-constructing the event beforehand, Connor wasted no time depositing Cole into Markus’ arms before being tackled by the big ball of fluff. Sumo licked Connor’s face non-stop while the pinned down victim ruffled its fur. Seeing them playing together on the freshly trimmed, surprisingly lush grass (thank you, Conan) was definitely a sight. 

“Calm down, Sumo. There’s enough of him for everyone.” And with that stopped after a final lick and got off Connor. 

Conan held out a hand to his brother that was accepted and helped him on his feet. Conan displaying voluntary assistance surprised Connor and happily accepted it. He smiled at his brother which was responded with a blank stare with a hint of blue hues on his cheeks.  _ How adorable.  _

Hank invited the guests in with Sumo in tow. Markus gently rubbing Cole’s back as the toddler was surprised seeing the animal pouncing on his father. He sniffled on his dad’s shoulder while being comforted by his Papa. Connor and his brother resided in the living room while Markus, Cole and Hank hung around the kitchen. Low volume of the TV served as a background noise as the occupants of the house went with their business. 

Connor was on the floor in the living room giving Sumo belly rubs while Conan sat on the couch. Posture straight as ever. He had a blank look on his face but deep down to his processors Connor knows he is fond of the scene in front of him. Though he wished he loosened up a bit. 

“You don’t have to be so stiff, Conan. We are in the comfort of home.” The younger model said still rubbing the huge dog’s belly.

“My joints and locomotion are perfectly flexible. There is no need to worry, brother.” Well, that’s one way to put it. He has adapted the ‘brother’ phrase so that’s a start. Connor huffed a chuckle. The scene seemed too familiar, being accustomed to deviancy is a process that varies in different models in terms of duration. Being the most advanced model to date will result in a possible longer period but nothing he can’t help. Markus has always been there for him so he should do the same for his brother.

Connor instructed Sumo to stay, the big pupper doing as he told, then proceeded to move a few spaces away. “Conan, come here for a moment.” The android stood from his spot without hesitation and did as he was told. He sat next to Connor, waiting for instructions. Like an obedient puppy.  _ rA9 he couldn’t handle this much cuteness _ . 

“Now, Sumo here would love for you to give him belly rubs. It’s his favourite!” Conan looked at his brother for a few seconds then to the Saint Bernard staying still on his back, showing his belly to him. He slowly extended his hand and lowered to the same level as Sumo’s belly. He started to gently ruffle the patch of fur eliciting low grumbles from the large animal. The advanced android looked to the older model as if asking for clarifications but is only replied with a nod to continue. Conan then started to rub Sumo’s belly, copying Connor’s actions. Sumo in turn barked happily at the gesture with his tongue sticking out. Connor smiled at the scene before him. It may not seem like it to others but Connor could see a small tug on Conan’s lips. He dared not say anything to spoil the moment.  _ Mission accomplished: Help Conan interact with Sumo _ .

Markus and Hank watched fondly from the kitchen. Hank was waiting for his coffee while Markus sat at the table with Cole on his lap. It was almost lunch time and Markus was preparing Cole’s packed food. 

“You seem to have the parenting thing down to the T.” Hank said, leaning against the sink.

Markus was taken back by Hank’s words. Faint blue hues could be seen on his cheeks but Hank didn’t need to point it out to make the android blush more.

“I wouldn’t say that. It’s a learning process. Videos and of course advice from friends help a lot.” The android retorted, putting on a bib on his son. Hank fondly observed the father and son in front of him before attending to his coffee. 

“Connor told me about his first word”

Markus chuckled. “Yes, it was quite unexpected but we accepted it as progress. He has also started saying words like, ‘Pa’ and ‘Da’. We are so proud of him.” Hank could hear the love and pride in the android’s tone. Markus was making airplane noises while feeding Cole much to the toddler’s enjoyment. Scooping a spoonful of the puree and playfully angling the spoon into Cole’s mouth. 

“For a kid, he’s a messy eater.”

“He is the messiest of them all, isn’t he?”

Markus teased his son as the other giggled. The puree was all gone in a short time but most of them were on Markus. The dark grey shirt had splats of orange just below the stomach area and made it to almost half of his sleeves. 

“It seems we have another artist in the family.” The baby only grinned at the parent.

Hank offered the bathroom for Markus to use to wash up and a shirt to replace his currently dirty one but the other politely declined saying Connor always packed extra shirts for him. Hank chuckled at the thought of this happening so often that the parents became accustomed to it.

“Come on, I’ll look after the squirt while you clean up.”

“Thank you, Hank. That’s very kind of you.” He turned to his son with a faux-stern look.

“Papa’s gonna go wash up and change, okay? In the meantime, you get to spend time with Grandpa Hank. How does that sound, buddy?” Cole only let out a laugh and kept sucking his fingers. That could mean a yes. “Be good until Papa comes back.” He said then temporarily relieved his duty to Hank.

Hank could see Cole watching quietly as his father entered the bathroom and shutting the door. He was afraid that he would cry sensing the absence of his father. 

“So we finally meet huh Nicholas?”

Cole only stared at him with curious eyes.

“It’s not that we haven’t met but this time it’s more uh proper I guess.”

The toddler sucked on his fist in his mouth, puree all over his lips. Hank fondly chuckled while reaching for a tissue and wiped the toddler’s mouth clean. Hank observed the state of Cole’s onesie, which was in a similar state to Markus but with more patches of orange on them.

“Why don’t we go and change into something more clean, huh? Must feel weird wearing what you ate.” 

Hank ruffled into Cole’s baby bag and easily found a light green onesie before heading to the bedroom. Cole was gently placed on Hank’s bed then the older man stepped back a few steps, worrying Cole would start fussing with the new change of location. Said toddler was still sucking on his fist while his eyes curiously roamed the room. 

The lieutenant carefully unbuttoned Cole’s messy onesie as to not stain the bed sheets. Cole’s attention shifted to Hank. As his left arm was gently pulled off the sleeves, Cole reached out to touch Hank’s beard. The action took him by surprise but quickly softened at it. The toddler patted the man’s bearded jaw while babbling to himself. After finishing buttoning the clean onesie, Hank exclaimed in pain as Cole pulled on his beard.

Cole in turn was startled by the loud sound and started to whine.  _ Shit _ , Hank thought. It’s been years since he had to deal with a child that he started to panic. Should he start making funny faces? Feed him food? Milk? He has long since put away Cole’s, his deceased son, toys in the attic and trying to get them now would take too much time. 

Cole, Markus and Connor’s son, started to cry. Hank frantically thought of ways to calm a toddler. Connor sensed his son’s distress and stood from the floor. Conan was currently under Sumo, the large dog flopped on top of him seemingly content with it. Connor chuckled before heading towards the direction of the cries. As he approached the sound, he was met with his lover leaning against the door frame of Hank’s bedroom. He had a fond look on his face even though their son was clearly in distress. Before Connor could ask, he shifted his gaze to the scene before him. If he had a heart it would instantly melt.

Cole’s head was buried into Hank’s shoulder while the man gently rubbed his back and softly repeating, “Shush, shush, that’s it, Cole.” Said toddler reduced to sniffles with a tight grip on the fabric of Hank’s shirt. The parents quietly watched from afar with matching fond smiles. Connor felt Markus slid his hand between his and gladly accepted the gesture. He leaned against his lover’s shoulder as they watched the heartwarming scene.

  * & -



Four figures walked through the cemetery in silence. Markus was holding an umbrella for Connor and Cole. His lover didn’t need the protection but his son did. The weather was nice, the sun’s warmth a welcoming one though the bright rays might be uncomfortable for a toddler. Cole had an adorable hat on which had strings tied under his chin but knowing Connor, always making the extra effort for the comfort of his son, hence the umbrella. 

Connor was rubbing Cole’s back while his son had his head tucked under his chin. After waking up from his afternoon nap, it seemed the fatigue of playing with Sumo was still present. Cole rubbed his eyes with his tiny fist and quietly yawned. Connor smiled and kissed his son’s head.

The brunette looked over to his lover and saw him deep in thought. Markus usually had a calm expression and a composed posture. Being the leader of the android revolution, Markus was the symbol of hope and strength to every android. Connor saw it all.  _ Felt  _ it all. But Connor was the only one that knows the real Markus. The one that enjoys making silly jokes and occasionally acting childish just to annoy him. That laughs at his friends silly mishaps and pets to every dog he meets. Showing such love and care to their son.

“Cole, look. Papa seems sad. You think we can cheer him up?” Connor asked his son, his attention fully on him. Markus snapped out of his thoughts at the exchange. Connor then proceeds to blow blueberries into Cole’s neck resulting in the toddler dissolving into a fit of giggles. Markus started to laugh with Cole’s infectious giggles.  _ Mission Accomplished. _

Markus passed the umbrella to Connor and took Cole from Connor’s arms. He cooed at his son,giving multiple kisses on his neck. Hank fondly observed the family from behind. He felt a sense of pride inside him. Seeing his son figure with his family, accepting his deviation and finally living for himself made the elder’s heart swell. He turned to Conan who was also looking at the family. His face has no expression but Hank knows Conan wanted something similar. 

“Cute isn’t it?” Hank asked the android.

“Yes. Most humans would find this scene heartwarming.” They’re going to need to work on that. Conan and Connor are like sons to him. He helped Connor so you bet your ass he will help Conan find his way too. 

“You and Simon would look cute too if either of you would get your heads out of your asses and confess. I’m greying fast, kid. I have no time for whatever the fuck this generation of androids is called.” 

Conan, still not understanding how to control his emotions, had dark blue hues on his cheeks but remained expressionless. Hank laughed loudly looking at Conan. Markus and Connor proceeded to chuckle at the scene though Connor will ask Hank about it later. Conan’s  _ Lieutenant, your actions are perceived as rude or insensitive given our location. I suggest you refrain from continuing  _ fell to deaf ears. Hank put his arm around Conan’s shoulders while wiping his tears. 

They arrived in front of Carl’s grave not long after. Markus cleaned the headstone of dry leaves and overgrown grass near the grave. The android then stood before his father’s grave.

“Hey, dad. It’s good to see you again. It’s your birthday today so I thought it would be nice to bring the family along. Leo came to visit a few days ago, he misses you a lot. The gallery in town is having a tribute to you so he was invited to be there. Said he was to give a speech. We worked on the speech together last night. Though I am a little sad we didn’t get to see him deliver it but I know that he would be great.”

“Leo and Sarah, his wife, are expecting a baby girl. I wish you could’ve seen his face when he announced it. He was so happy that he cried. We can’t wait to meet her.”

“Cole is here too. He’s about 10 months old now. He said his first word a while ago. Surprisingly, it was ‘again’. He has picked up new words like ‘Dada’ and ‘Papa’ and we couldn’t be any more proud of him. If you were here, he would’ve picked up ‘Grandpa’.”

Markus choked at the word. Connor saw the tears falling from his lover’s eyes. He intertwined his fingers with Markus, their skin retreating as Connor felt what the other did. He was close to shedding a tear when Markus spoke up again.

“I miss you, Carl. There was never a day that I stopped thinking about you. I remember everything you taught me and all the wisdom you selflessly shared. Connor and I will teach our son the same way you taught me. And we will always tell him stories about his grandpa. I love you, dad. “ Markus put his hand on the gravestone, tears still flowing down his cheeks. Connor gently tugged his lover’s hand to get his attention. Heterochromatic eyes met his. He smiled at the android before pulling him into an embrace. 

He whispered into his lover’s ears,  _ you were amazing. He is so proud of you. _ Markus silently sobbed into his lover’s shirt. Connor watched Hank step up where Markus was and spoke his piece with Conan behind him. Connor took the chance to bring his family to sit at a nearby bench. Markus leaned again’t Connor with his head on his shoulder. Cole wiggled out of Connor’s hold to his other parent. Markus smiled at the gesture and took Cole into his arms.

The toddler then put his arms around Markus’ neck as if knowing his parent needed a hug. Markus hugged his son tight, giving kisses to his hair and neck. Connor wrapped his arm around Markus’ waist and pulled him close. The family content with the welcoming silence. 

  * & & -



Markus was in his studio covered in paint. The blinds were down and the sun shined directly into the glass room. The greenery outside surrounded him as he painted on a large frame. In the room next to him sat his son. Cole was playing with some toys while resting on his favourite blanket on the floor. The studio’s floor was a tad dirty so Markus placed Cole in the other room which lead to the living room. 

Cole was entertaining himself by swinging his plush toy up and down while giggling at the bell sounds. He might’ve swung too hard as the toy slipped from his hands and was thrown across the room. The toddler realized his toy was missing and saw it at a distance. He turned his head to his father who was still painting in the other room. The toddler decided to take matters into his own hands and crawled to get his plush toy. 

As he neared the toy, he grabbed it and started giggling. He heard his father call his name so he turned around and made his way back to his play area. His foot was caught in a tangle of sheets the further he crawled. As the sheet dropped, a large painting could be seen by Cole. Blue eyes saw a painting of a man. With receding white hair and piercing eyes. He was sitting on a chair with wheels on it. Like the wheels on Cole’s toy cars but bigger and there were two on each side. Cole tilted his head in curiosity. 

“There you are, buddy. Was wondering where you were off to. A little traveler, aren’t we?” He scooped up the toddler into his arms and kissed his curls. His gaze then shifted to the large painting before him. Markus fondly looked at the unfinished painting of Carl.

“You found grandpa’s portrait. Papa’s not finished with it yet. I always feel like I don’t do it justice.” He hugged his son close and cherished the warmth. The longer he stared at it the more he felt like it will never be perfect. Markus picked up the sheet and was about to cover the painting when Cole spoke up.

“Gam-pa”

Markus looked at his son in surprise. Cole never met Carl as the elder passed when he was still a baby. Tears fell down his cheeks without realizing. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around his son tighter.

“Yeah buddy, that’s grandpa.” He pulled away and kissed his forehead. “Grandpa would’ve been so happy to meet you.”

“Gam-pa!” The toddler giggled. The parent laughed. He wished Connor was there to see their adorable son say ‘grandpa’ for the first time. He can’t wait to tease his lover when he gets home.

Connor arrived home later in the day and the first thing he saw was a new painting on the wall of the entryway. It was a painting of Carl smiling with his two sons standing on each side. His thirium pump skipped a beat. He felt a rush of pride for his lover. Speaking of said lover, he needs to find his family. He found them in the living room, Markus in sleep mode with Cole sleeping on his chest. Both were covered in paint. The android smiled to himself. What a sight to come home to.


End file.
